survive_the_forestfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alpha v0.02
Version 0.02 Changelog (Gespeicherte Spiele aus der Alpha version v0.01 sind inkompatibel) 'Neue Inhalte und Gameplay Verbesserungen:' *Haie *Kleines Floß kann jetzt über das Buch gebaut werden (Noch keine Segel!) '' *Wände können jetzt genutzt werden um Böden und Dächer her zu stellen ''(experimental, kann der Schwerkraft trotzen) '' *Neuen überraschungs Gegenstand zur Jacht hinzugefüght *Wenn man jetzt zum ersten mal ohnmächtig geschlagen wird, wacht man in einer zufälligen Höhle auf *Fallschaden reduziert *Vögel können mit Feuer getötet werden *Ausdauerregeneration dauert nun länger *Ihr könnt jetzt mit der Feuerwehraxt blocken wenn ihr die rechte Maustaste gedrückt haltet *Die Szene in welcher Timmy genommen wird ist jetzt dramatischer, bessere beleuchtung, funken *Intensität und reichweite des "fire light" ''(Signalfeuer Waffe?) reduziert *Gesundheit von Schildkröten gesenkt *Verbesserte Fisch bewegungen *Reichweite des Feuerzeugs erhöht *Gegner werden abgeschossene/verletzte Freunde aus der Gefahrenzone ziehen *Frauen werden manchmal ausflippen wenn Familienmitglieder sterben 'Performance:' *Verbesserte Ladezeiten *Stottern/Ruckeln verringert *Gesamtleistung gesteigert *Optimierung für große Speicherstände, das sollte auf manchen PC's helfen wenn das Spiel abstürzte *Improved cave wall memory usage *Gedroppte Stöcke und Steine werden jetzt zusammengelegt und sollten die Speichergröße nicht mehr ins unendliche treiben *Optimiertes HUD Rendering (10% schneller auf dem CPU) 'Welt:' *Vergrößerte Seen und Wasser schwimm Zonen *Ozean schwimm Zonen steigen und Fallen jetzt richtig mit der Flut *Unterwasser-Grafik verbessert *Verbessertes Gelände in manchen Gebieten, reduzierte klumpigkeit in manchen Gebieten, Problem bei dem Höhlen durch die Oberfläche stießen wurde behoben *Super tiefe Teiche repariert die den Spieler durch das hineinfallen getötet haben *Kollision an kleinen alten Booten hinzugefügt *Flugzeug''(verkleidungs)'' Kollision hinzugefügt *Verbessertes balancing an manchen Grass Texturen (weniger hell) '' *Lowered top heavy pine tree to be easier to cut *Viele kleine Material und Textur verbesserungen *Sonnenauf- und Untergang heller gemacht *Strandhöhlen Eingang wurde vergrößert und ist nun einfacher zu betreten *Verbesserte Welt Kollision in manchen Gebieten *Verbesserte niedrige Auflösungs Berg Textur *Verbessertes Gelände-Rendering und fehlende Spiegelungen *Verbesserte Höhlenbeleuchtung und fehlende Texturen ''(Höhlen 4 und 5) 'Bugs:' *Fehler behoben durch den der Countdown nicht die verschiedenen Zeitzonen beachtet hat *Schreibfehler im Tutorial und im Buch behoben *Fehler behoben durch den Unterkünfte (Shelter) wenn sie in Flammen standen, unendlich viele Baumstämme gespawnt haben *Fehler behoben durch den immer ein Tag mehr als überlebt angezeigt wurde *Fehler behoben durch den die nötige Anzahl von Stöcken , Steinen und Baumstämmen auf -1 fiehl *Fehler behoben durch den nicht automatisch zur normalen Waffe geschaltet wurde *Fehler behoben durch den der Spieler nicht mit Dingen kollidiert ist welche als "Prop" getaggt wurden *Fehler behoben durch den Lichter in manche Höhlenabschnitte schienen *Fehler behoben durch den man nicht mehrmals auf dem selben Lagerfeuer kochen/braten konnte *Fehler behoben durch den man mit dem Speer Bäume fällen konnte *Das Flackern von Teichen auf bestimmte Distanz wurde behoben *Fehler behoben durch den einige Gegenstände nicht im Inventar gespeichert wurden ''(einige könnten immernoch verschwinden, erwartet bald mehr verbesserungen) '' *Fehler behoben durch den das Baumstamm Lager beim Speichern die Baumstämme nicht gespeichert hat *Fehler behoben durch den Zwillingsbeeren kein "essen" Symbol und eine falsche Blatt Textur hatten *Fixed bloody tables in cave not being cut out of nav mesh *Fixed lizard and rabbit skin triggers not being connected to ragdoll body *Das extra Set Augen und Zähne welches manchmal hinter Timmy erschien wurde entfernt *Das zerlegen von Leichen führt nicht mehr zum wegfliegen und sterben des Spielers *Tiere spawnen nicht mehr mehrmals wenn sie in flammen stehen *Kannibalen sollten nicht mehr Unterwasser rennen und dem Spieler zum Boot folgen ''(sie könnten jedoch noch ein wenig ins Wasser folgen) '' *Fehler behoben durch den manchen Büschen die Vertex Farben fehlten wenn sie zerschnitten wurden *Fehler behoben durch den Vögel in der Luft geldet sind, verbesserte Vogel K.I. und Performance Offizieller Changelog --> http://steamcommunity.com/games/242760/announcements/detail/1695917688584627726 Kategorie:Versionen Kategorie:Alpha Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Hai Kategorie:Vögel Kategorie:Fische Kategorie:Hasen Kategorie:Echsen Kategorie:Gegenstände Kategorie:Feuerzeug Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Kannibale Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Speer Kategorie:Signalfeuer Waffe Kategorie:Beeren Kategorie:Lagerfeuer Kategorie:Jagdunterstand